The Aftermath
by 14hpgirl19
Summary: During her big showdown with the Wicked Witch, Regina is badly injured. Desperate to see she's okay, Robin takes it upon himself to care for this woman who captivates him... and who ran away from him. Based on the 3x16 promo. Pre-Outlaw Queen.


**I just cannot stop with these two... This is based on the 3x16 promo, so spoilers for that. Enjoy! =)**

As soon as it happened, Robin Hood was moving. He tore away from the group of stunned onlookers and sprinted into the Storybrooke Library. The entrance to the clock tower was in there, he knew that. He had a feeling there would be people following him, but he was so far ahead of them that he didn't notice. He was moving faster than he had ever moved in his whole life. He just needed to know she was okay.

Robin knew this would not end well from the moment he heard about it. Zelena – the Wicked Witch – had challenged The Evil Queen – no, Regina, always Regina – to a duel at sundown. Regina had accepted without question. She was never one to back down from a fight. Robin admired that, but he also hated it. That stubbornness was the reason he was in a panic right now.

The whole town gathered in the street at sundown to watch. For once, they were pleased to see Regina striding down the street, dressed in all black with red leather gloves. Her head was held high, giving off the regal air only a queen could. People stepped aside to let her through, and she did not spare them a second glance. She was entirely focused on what was about to happen.

Robin was amongst the crowd, watching. He had only met her a few days ago, but there was something deep down within him that told him he had known her for much longer. It was probably during their missing year. Like everyone else, Robin was displeased with the loss of memories, but now he cursed it more than ever. He was aching to know what past he held with the enigmatic queen. Maybe it would tell him why she had run away from him at the Witch's house.

He wished she hadn't run. Up until that moment, he had been having fun. Despite all the stories and the titles, Regina was easy to get along with. Robin enjoyed teasing her and flirting with her, asking questions and listening to her answers. There was one crazy second where he wanted to kiss her. He even stepped close enough to do it, but at the last second he moved away. After all, he had just met her. It would be stupid and irrational and… _wonderful_ to kiss her.

Now, Robin regretted that decision more than ever. Less than a minute after Regina reached the square, the Witch appeared with Rumplestiltskin in tow. Robin noticed fear flicker across Regina's face momentarily before she composed herself. Anxiety mounted within Robin. He was already feeling unsettled about the whole thing, but to see Regina look so scared, even for a few seconds, was enough to ruin him.

The showdown started slowly, with taunts exchanged on both sides. The Witch made sure to point out that Rumplestiltskin was under her control, which worried Belle. Robin had moved to the young woman's side and put a supporting arm around her. She gave him a grateful, if weak, smile.

Then, things heated up. Spells were thrown, as well as punches. Robin barely suppressed a smile when Regina outright slapped the Witch. The smirk on Regina's face made Robin grin.

That was when things got bad. The Witch, now furious, raised her hand. Her fingers moved inward, as if they were clutching at an invisible cup. No, not a cup – Regina's throat. The dark haired woman was lifted off her feet, her hands shooting up to her throat in a vain attempt to free it. Robin started forward, but was held back by Belle, who shot him a warning look. They were not supposed to engage. It wasn't their fight.

Robin was having a hard time controlling himself before _it_ happened. When it did, he started running, throwing Belle's hand off. The Witch had flung Regina right through the clock, glass shattering and flying everywhere. The assembled townsfolk gasped and shrieked. The Witch smiled triumphantly.

That was why Robin's heart was in his throat and why he was rushing through the clock tower. She had to be alright. She just _had_ to.

Robin rounded the corner and froze. There she was, lying in a crumpled heap just inside the broken clock. Robin's heart thudded in his chest. At first, she looked dead. She was so pale, save for some scratches caused by glass shards, and so still. _No, no, no…_

He knelt down by her side. Far below him, he could hear the pounding of feet. Charming would no doubt be on his way up, along with Emma and Hook. Robin considered shouting for them to get help, but he couldn't form any words.

Leaning forward, Robin reached out tentatively and brushed a stray hair off of her forehead. He felt for a pulse, and was relieved to find one. She would be okay. She would be alright.

Screams floated in from the street below, startling Robin. He knew that between the Witch and Rumplestiltskin, the people of Storybrooke did not stand a chance.

"Is she okay?" Emma asked breathlessly, having reached the landing with Charming and Hook. Robin forced his gaze away from Regina and turned around.

"She's got a pulse," he reported. "She'll be okay. You should go back out there," he jerked his head towards the open window, "it doesn't sound too good."

"Are you sure?" Charming asked, though a worried look appeared on his face at the sound of a loud crash outside. He shifted his weight back a bit, prepared to take off at a sprint if he needed to.

"Positive. I've got her." A shrill scream pierced the air. "Go!"

Charming did not need to be told twice. He dashed back downstairs, Hook at his heels. Emma hesitated, but nonetheless left as well. Alone again, Robin swiveled back around to face Regina. The woman hadn't stirred. Robin licked his lips, wondering what to do. He didn't have the faintest idea.

Moving her was the best option at the moment. Either way, she would have to move eventually, and she did not appear to be waking any time soon. Robin gingerly brushed off excess glass, then carefully scooped her up in his arms. He slowly made his way down the stairs, trying not to trip or miss a step. At the bottom he halted. He couldn't go out the front door. Not with the Witch right outside.

"There must be a back entrance," he muttered to himself. He moved through the dark library, weaving in and out of the bookshelves. Sure enough, there was a back door marked "EXIT." Robin pressed his back up against it to push it open, and slid out.

The area behind the library was empty, but he could still hear sounds of the fight going on behind him. He wished he could stay and help, but Regina needed him more than they did. Plus, if the Witch knew Regina was alive after that, she would be on a total warpath, and no one wanted that.

Robin rushed through the empty streets, debating as to where to go. He realized he didn't know where Regina lived, and the Charmings' apartment would no doubt be locked. The hospital was probably best. However, no one was there. Everyone had been in the center of town for the showdown.

So, his place then. Robin and his Merry Men had set up a little compound on the edge of town. They weren't familiar with this strange world, and they preferred to live where they were comfortable: the woods.

Robin reached the compound in record time. And not a moment too soon; his arms were beginning to cramp up. He brought Regina into his little cabin and set her on the bed. Stretching, Robin assessed the damage. There were little cuts on her face, and a bruise was beginning to spread on her right cheek. She was still out cold.

Sighing, Robin settled in for the long haul. He tracked down an old, but clean rag and fetched a bowl of water. He began to gently tend to the cuts marring Regina's face, making sure they were clean. While he worked, he found himself admiring the sleeping queen. She was, without a doubt, one of the most beautiful women he had ever met. Robin had noticed that as soon as he met her. Her fiery dark eyes, her luscious red lips… he was taken by her from the first glance. He could still recall the look in her eyes when he stepped close to her a few days ago. She had seemed both excited and nervous, the same exact things Robin had been feeling. She captivated him, and he could only hope he captivated her.

Robin was nearly done cleaning up her wounds when she began to stir. Her head moved back and forth, and her eyelids began to flutter. Robin halted his movements and shifted away so he wouldn't startle her.

"Where am I?" she whispered, her voice raspy. Robin looked around for a cup he could use to get her water.

"My house," he said softly, spotting a mug Roland used in the morning. He was so grateful Friar Tuck was watching him this evening. "Though I doubt you would consider this a home, your highness."

Regina's eyes focused somewhat, and she glanced around the humble cabin. Robin expected a condescending look to cross her face, but she merely took it all in without comment.

"What happened?" she asked after taking a sip of water. Robin helped her sit up a bit, though she shook off his hand as soon as she was upright enough.

"You were thrown," he said, "through the clock at the center of town."

The pain Regina was in caught up with her then. Wincing, she rubbed the back of her head. She frowned.

"Where is that bitch now?"

Robin smirked a little. _There_ was that fire.

"Still at the square, last time I checked. I think she started a bit of a fight with the rest of town." Regina blinked, then immediately attempted to get off the bed. Robin stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I have to get back there, I have to help," she insisted, though her voice lacked its usual passion. Robin nudged her back onto the bed.

"You are in no position to fight, Regina. Stay. Rest. I'll stay here with you until you're okay."

Regina's gaze flitted towards his wrist. Recognition spread across her face, and she made another move to leave.

"_Stop_, Regina," he said firmly. "I'm not letting you leave."

"Like hell you're not," she retorted. "I'm not staying here with _you._"

It was practically unnoticeable, but Robin caught it. That distinction, that emphasis on the word "you." She could barely stand to be in the same room as him. She was so determined to leave, even if it meant walking with an unsteady head. Robin was surprised to see how much that hurt him.

"What did I ever do to you that you would be so desperate to get away from me?" he asked. His question had its intended effect. Regina stopped moving, refusing to look at him. Instead, she focused on the door.

"You did nothing," she said stiffly.

"That can't be true. You ran away the other day at the Witch's house. I thought we were having a good time, but I guess not."

Regina's jaw clenched momentarily. "We were."

"Then why did you leave?"

Regina seemed torn. Robin watched her closely, waiting to see if her resolve would break. He prayed it would. Regina dropped her gaze to her lap. She was thinking it through, trying to decide if she should let him in. Robin didn't make a sound.

"I can't… I can't tell you," she confessed finally. Robin nearly groaned with disappointment, but he managed to keep it in.

"That's fine," he said, surprising both himself and Regina. Her head snapped around to stare at him, and he knew that sudden force could not be good for her sore skull. Sure enough, she wavered a bit, her hand coming up to cradle the back of her head.

"Easy there," he said soothingly. "Come on, sit back against the wall." He tried to maneuver her, but she pushed his hands away and moved herself.

"Why is that fine?" she asked once she was settled.

"Why is what fine?"

"That I don't tell you why I ran."

Robin shrugged. "It must be personal, and you don't know me all that well. Maybe someday you'll tell me, and maybe you won't. But if that something truly has nothing to do with me, then I hope we can be friends. Because I like you, Regina. A lot. And I would hate it if you ran now."

Regina seemed both shocked and touched. She was staring at him in amazement, her eyes wide open. Robin waited for her response. Thankfully, this time he did not have to wait long.

"It does have to do with you," she admitted shyly. Robin's heart plummeted. He just blew his chances of ever getting to know this woman. He saw that with heartbreaking clarity. However, Regina wasn't finished.

"But I'll stay with you. For now. Until I'm better."

Now Robin was the one staring in amazement.

"Really?"

"Well, you said it yourself, I'm in no state to leave," she huffed. Robin smiled.

"And after you're better?"

"What?" Regina was on guard, her body stiff. Robin resisted the urge to laugh.

"And what happens after you're better? Will you always run away from me?"

Regina maintained eye contact with him. Robin was positive he saw her defenses crumble somewhat.

"Not always," she answered. "Not always."


End file.
